Dramione Forbidden Love
by megansmultifanfic
Summary: This is my first Dramione love story ever hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

(Hermiones P.O.V.)

I ran flat out at the wall. It looked so solid! But to us witches and wizards it is the doorway to platform 9 3/4, but to muggles it is a solid brick wall in between platform 9 and 10. I was returning to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry for the seventh year to do my N.E.W.T.S. It is the first time that people will be returning there since the war in which Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. People are still scared to say his name but the fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself.

Me, my trunks and Crookshanks were on the platform within seconds. My heart gave a jolt of joy as I saw the smoke streaming out of scarlet Hogwarts Express, amongst all of the heads I saw a group of people with flaming red hair, it was th Weasly's. Before I could say hello Ginny flung her arms around me.

" I've missed you Hermione!" She said.

" I've missed you too Ginny." I replied.

After I had a little catch up with the Weasly's and the train whistle blew, we hurried on to the train and luckily we got the last free compartment. Seconds later Harry burst in and said "Hey everyone, Hermione Proffesser McGonagal would like to see you in her compartment."

I rushed off to see her, her compartment was right at the back of the train, I knocked the door and heard her tell me to come in. There in front of her desk sat a boy with blonde hair, it was Draco Malfoy! They let him back in, after he fought alongside the death eaters!

"Sit." McGonagal instructed, she pointed to the spare seat next to draco's. "You have both returned for your last year in Hogwarts, and this year we need a head boy and girl. You have both been chosen for this post."

Both me and draco looked at each other and gasp.

"M-me and _her_?" Draco stuttered.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. You and Miss Granger are head boy and girl. Oh and also you will have your own dormitory on third corridor. " McGonagal said firmly.

Great not only do I have to spend time with draco but now I have to live with him aswell!


	2. Chapter 2

(Draco's P.O.V. )

Great! I thought sarcastically, now I have to live with that mudblood. She has changed alot over the years that I have known her, her hair is no longer frizzy it's now smooth and curly. She kind of looked pretty!

"Snap out of it Draco" I said aloud. we have been arch enemies for years now. But I am putting that in the past now because we will have to get along now since we share a dorm. Once I was back in the compartment with Pansy I telly her everything that McGonagal said.

"WHAT! Her, that filthy mudblood! " She shouted madly.

"Mmhhmm" I replied as I fell asleep with my head against the window.

I woke up with a start Granger was shaking me.

"Draco! Come on we need to go. NOW!" She said angrily.

I leaped up and grbbed my trunk and followed Hermione quickly. I had to jog to keep up with her. Luckily there was one carriage left. When we pulled up by the castle the feast had already started; so we ran inside and into the great hall and looked at each other and then ran our separate ways to sit at our tables.

I felt weird all the way through the feast it was like a warm bubbly feeling in my tummy something I have never felt before. Now I know why, every time I look at Granger my heart leaps. I am in love with her. I am in love with Hermione Granger!


	3. Chapter 3

ermiones P.O.V

I cannot stop my eyes scanning the slytherin table searching for him, and when I do find him I see his eyes has already found me. When my eyes lock with his, I feel the butterflies in my stomach starting to flutter about uncontrollably. I never felt this way about Ron. Ron and I broke up after the war because I found out he was cheating on me with one of Fluers sisters, he said that I wasn't enough fun. The thought of Ron now makes me feel ill, because I can't belive that I dated that sick and twisted-

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said casually. How could he be so casual after what happened, or does he expect me to have forgotten about that?

"Hello Ronald" I say sharply.

" Whats up babe you look upset?"

Babe? BABE?! I can't believe that he has the guts to call me that after what he did to me. Before I could stop myself I was shouting at him and the whole hall was silently watching.

"How dare you call me that after what you did" I shriek tears streaming down my face.

" Hermione I was wrong I should have chosen you over her not both of you" as he said this there were a few gasp from around the hall, obviously people have realised what he did. Before I could stop him he was pressing his lios against mine holding me so tight it hurt. I tried to push him off but he was too strong.


End file.
